


How Can We Say Forever?

by UnderTheGoldenLights (Samunderthelights)



Category: One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, The End of the World, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/UnderTheGoldenLights
Summary: Harry and Louis meet again at the end of the world.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	How Can We Say Forever?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So years and years ago I used to write stories for a different fandom. I wrote a story with the same idea as this one, but I was never really pleased with how it turned out. So I decided to dig it up out of the archives, and see if I could rewrite it the way I had actually meant for it to be written. This was how it was actually meant to turn out, so I'm glad I decided to give it another go!  
> Enjoy!  
> Xx

The alarm on Harry’s phone goes off, and when he sees the five minute warning, it makes him feel nauseous, but the sense of panic has already left him. It had left as soon as the 60 minute warning had come up, and he had decided to come out there, as far away from everyone as possible.

  
A tear rolls down his face as he looks up at the sky, which is quickly turning into a dark shade of pink. A couple of stray dogs are running around, playing like they don’t have a care in the world, and when he hears them barking excitedly, he can’t help but wonder if they would still be this carefree if they knew what was coming.

  
“May I join you?”

  
Harry’s goal coming out here was to be on his own, but when he recognises the other man’s voice, and when he turns around and sees Louis standing there, he feels such an overwhelming sense of relief, that he runs up to him, and he wraps his arms around him, the tears streaming down his face.

  
“What are you doing here?” he whispers, still clinging onto Louis, before finally letting go of him. Louis flashes a heartbroken smile, fighting against his own tears.

  
“We said we’d meet again at the end of the world.”

  
Harry nods, still remembering their silly, child-like promise. He is grateful for it now though.

  
“Can you believe it’s been twenty years?”

  
“This is where we met,” Louis says, and the smallest of smiles forms on the other man’s lips.

  
Even as they are staring at the open barren space now, they both remember waiting here in line, waiting for their audition. They still remember meeting each other, how that one moment had changed their lives.

  
“I never stopped loving you, you know?” Louis admits, and Harry looks back at him, not sure what to say to him. Their relationship had never truly stood a chance, with the way the band’s popularity had gotten out of control, and their lives had slipped out of their own hands. So they had decided to remain friends instead, but after the band had gone on hiatus, and they were not spending time together as a band anymore, it had become painfully obvious that their feelings from when they had first met were still there. So they had started avoiding each other, just to avoid the painful awkwardness, but it had turned into not even calling each other anymore, and eventually all contact had died down. It has now been so many years since they have last spoken, that Harry has no clue what to do with Louis’ confession.

  
He is saved by the alarm going off on his phone though, and when he takes it out and sees the one minute warning, all he can do is wrap his arms around the other man again.

  
“I’ve missed you so much,” Louis whispers, his fingers digging into Harry’s back. “If I could do it all over again…”

  
“Me too,” Harry admits.

  
Another alarm goes off, but there is no need to check. They both know that this is the thirty-second warning.

  
“Are you scared?” Louis asks, but all Harry can do is nod. “Don’t be. We’ll be okay. I promise.”

  
“I love you.”

  
“I love you, too,” Louis whispers, before letting go of the other man, and bringing a hand up to the side of his neck. “We’re going to be okay.”

  
They close their eyes, and they bring their mouths together, as the earth beneath their feet begins to rumble.

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr : https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
